Você Lembra?
by Lovely Strange
Summary: Você lembra quando eu disse que te amava pela primeira vez?" One Shot fofinho sobre Inuyasha e Kagome.


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha e suas personagens não pertencem a mim, mas a Rurmiko Takahashi. Duvido que alguém tenha alguma dúvida disso... :(_

**-**

**Você Lembra?**

_Lovely Strange_

-

Você lembra quando eu disse que te amava pela primeira vez?

Pequenos montes de neve acumulavam-se pelo campo e chegavam até as janelas das cabanas da aldeia. Você disse que seria bom se ajudássemos as pessoas a se livrarem deles, as casas ficariam mais quentes sem todo aquele gelo que as rodeando e os habitantes passariam melhor a noite.

Eram apenas estúpidos montes de neve para mim. Estavam todos acostumados com eles, isso desde muito antes de você aparecer. Quem se importaria com uma menina de cabelos negros e estranhas roupas coloridas andando pelo lugar com um pedaço de madeira comprido, limpando os terrenos em volta das casas? Certamente nem agradeceriam.

"Pode sugerir algo melhor para fazer, Inuyasha?", foi sua resposta as minhas reclamações. Sim, eu poderia passar o resto do dia sugerindo coisas mais interessantes: por exemplo voltar para a cabana de Kaede, cobrir você com uma manta e observar como seu rosto se ruboriza e muda de expressão a cada pensamento. Poderia sugerir que apenas nos aquietássenos o resto do dia e você me deixasse observá-la para que eu pudesse ouvir as batidas do seu coração acelerando ao perceber meus olhos sobre seu rosto. Poderia, mas não fiz. Limitei-me a acompanhar você enquanto andava pela neve e ajudar a limpar o terreno em volta das cabanas, um por um, até que estava escuro e frio demais para continuar.

Você lembra do que aconteceu depois?

Não havia velas e não havia lua, o céu estava tão escuro como se algum deus tivesse feito a travessura de cobrir as estrelas com um grande manto negro. Você andava ao meu lado, abraçando-se dentro daquele grande casaco vermelho e a minha vontade era abraçar você também, para que os sopros gelados do vento não pudessem te atingir.

Mas, claro, eu não fiz isso.

Apenas continuei andando, olhando para você e desejando saber como era sentir tanto frio a ponto de manter a cabeça abaixada e parecer que mil agulhas muito finas atravessam suas pernas dificultando o avanço. Eu queria sentir o que você estava sentindo, queria compreender tudo sobre você, até mesmo a vulnerabilidade do seu corpo humano.

Nós continuamos andando, tateando as cegas onde seria a cabana de Kaede. Meus olhos viam muito além dos seus, mas o vento me confundia. Por que você tinha insistido em ajudar até mesmo nas casas mais distantes? Essa sua mania de se achar responsável pelo mundo todo estava sempre nos trazendo confusão.

"Não agüento mais, Inuyasha", você disse. E seu rosto gelado, começava a ganhar uma tonalidade de azul, me fez esquecer que apenas um segundo antes eu estava com raiva.

Te ergui sobre meus ombros e saltei as cegas por sobre as árvores, procurando uma luz em meio à imensidão branca da floresta e dos campos.

A luz apareceu, mas não vinha da aldeia. Era a luz de uma fogueira onde homens cobertos com peles tentavam se aquecer. Houve pânico quando me viram, eu podia sentir o cheiro do medo deles apesar do vento. Você desceu das minhas costas e cambaleou para frente, pedindo que se acalmassem, me defendendo e dizendo que eu era bom, que não me julgassem pelas aparências.

Você está sempre fazendo com que eu sinta que aqueles que se afastam é que estão errados, que há algo de bom em mim. Não imagina o quando sou feliz quando estou perto de você, porque são os únicos momentos nos quais sou parte importante do mundo de alguém.

Você sabe que consegue fazer meu coração aquecer apenas em me olhar como a todos os outros? Você faz alguma idéia?

Os humanos se acalmaram e você pode esquentar-se na fogueira deles. Eu fiquei afastado, zelando por você de cima de uma árvore, onde não precisavam olhar para mim se não quisessem. A noite avançou e quando o dia ressurgiu, o manto do deus ainda estava lá em cima, mas seu sopro havia cessado dando clareza às coisas, deixando o tapete branco parecer brilhante e devolvendo aos meus sentidos meu apreciado senso de direção.

"Essas pessoas estão com problemas, Inuyasha, há um youkai vivendo na aldeia deles, que os expulsou de l".

Mais uma vez você tinha que usar em mim o seu olhar mais doce. Talvez não saiba, mas por mais que eu possa protestar, jamais poderia terminar dizendo não a ele. Se você me mandasse atravessar o meu próprio peito com a tessaiga, bastaria que me olhasse assim e este mundo estaria livre de Inuyasha para sempre.

Nós nos separamos daqueles homens que me desprezavam e com você em meus ombros, nos dirigimos a aldeia deles. Eu não estava vendo o seu rosto, mas podia sentir seu sorriso e imaginei que estaria pensando que não importava o que os outros dissessem, meu coração era bom.

Se você soubesse que eu fazia aquilo apenas por você... Talvez agora você saiba.

A aldeia estava deserta e tão coberta de neve, certamente estava mais frio dentro das casas que fora delas. Andamos juntos pelo lugar, mesmo eu tendo lhe dito para ficar afastada. Você nunca me obedece, não é? Mas seu coração bate tão cheio de vida quanto o meu quando estamos juntos e um pouco de rebeldia parece um preço pequeno a pagar.

Eu gritei pelo youkai, brandi a tessaiga contra a terra e saltei por todo o lugar antes que ele aparecesse. Era grande e assemelhava-se a um grande peixe que tinha perdido o caminho do mar. Não tinha pernas, arrastava-se e de sua boca saia tentáculos finos que levantavam uma onda de gelo toda vez que eram jogados contra o chão.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, encarando o youkai com medo e interesse. Adivinhei que nunca tinha visto outro igual aquele. Eu também não, mas para mim não importava porque a única coisa que eu via era um oponente que precisava ser destruído. Em minutos ele estaria morto e os homens escondidos na floresta poderiam voltar para suas casas.

E isso tudo só aconteceria porque você me olhou daquele jeito doce...

Não foi uma luta fácil, mas as dificuldades não me incomodavam. Ele avançava rápido demais para uma criatura que não tinha pernas e os tentáculos pareciam ter vida própria.

Minha concentração estava toda em terminar de uma vez com aquilo, mas meus olhos de vez em quando se desviavam rapidamente para sua direção, para seu rosto confiante de que tudo acabaria bem.

Talvez tenha sido em uma dessas distrações que um dos tentáculos arrancou a tessaiga da minha mão e a jogou quase a seus pés. Saltei para pegá-la de volta, mas um segundo tentáculo me jogou na direção contrária. Levantei-me e avancei novamente, então pude ver você correndo na minha direção com a tessaiga entre as mãos. Por que você faz essas coisas? Eu te pedi para ficar afastada, será que perigo nenhum faz com que você me ouça?

Vi a tessaiga voando na minha direção ao mesmo tempo em que um tentáculo te jogava para o outro lado. Aquele enorme youkai peixe não tinha culpa nenhuma, ele não pensava, agia apenas guiado pelos instintos, mas isso não me impediu de odiá-lo.

Foi preciso um golpe apenas para terminar tudo e as duas partes separadas do que foi uma incrível criatura semelhante a um peixe voaram para a floresta esmagando uma fileira enorme de árvores enquanto caía.

Olhei para você caída sobre a neve. Corri com o coração saltando, imaginando se estaria bem. Seu corpo estava imóvel, me fazendo esquecer os meus medos, o embaraço e o muro de pudores que construí entre nós.

Você se lembra de como eu a abracei?

Eu me lembro de ter me perguntado por que não fazia aquilo todos os dias. Por que estava sempre pensando que não era certo apesar de ser um desejo recíproco, de poder ouvir nossos corações baterem em um ritmo só.

Não estaríamos ali se você não tivesse insistido em sair em um dia de inverno para ajudar pessoas, mas se não tivesse insistido não seria você. O entendimento me tomou por completo naquele momento.

Ouvi o barulho de homens saindo da floresta e comemorando a morte do monstro que os atormentava. Olharam para mim não mais com horror, mas com gratidão. Eu me senti bem e mais uma vez devia isso a você.

Olhei para o seu rosto durante muito tempo e então eu disse que te amava, você lembra? As palavras saíram do mais profundo de mim como se nunca tivessem estados presas, como se fosse natural pronunciá-las.

"Eu também, Inuyasha", você respondeu.

O primeiro beijo e tantos outros que se seguiram... Disso você se lembra, não é? Porque eu não pretendo te deixar esquecer.

-

FIM

-

Um fanfic curtinho sobre o Inuyasha e a Kagome. Eu não acompanhei muito bem a série, mas sempre achei esse casal muito bonitinho.

Obrigada à Angel por revisar para mim.

Comentários são muito bem vindos.


End file.
